Regalo
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, oneshot, shounen ai. Dégel vuelve al santuario luego de un viaje y se encuentra con que algo inquietante ocurrió en su ausencia. ¿Pero qué fue exactamente? Dégel x Kardia, participación de Asmita. Fluff XD


**Título:** Regalo

**Fecha:** 06/01/2011

**Temas:** Shounen ai, comedia.

**Personajes:** Dégel, Kardia, Asmita

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.

**Dedicatoria: **A Akira

**Advertencia:** Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas.

* * *

~REGALO~

Después de atravesar uno de los pasajes secretos, ubicado detrás del mueble de una pequeña tienda en el pueblo de Rodorio, Dégel se encontró de vuelta en el terreno del santuario, luego de un par de días de ausencia. Traía consigo una edición especial de un libro muy raro, del que quedaban pocas copias. El viaje había valido la pena.

El sector de las Doce Casas estaba bastante tranquilo por esos tiempos. Con excepción de Aspros, casi todos los mayores estaban ausentes. Las armaduras de Aries, Leo y Libra aún no tenían dueño, y de hecho, ni siquiera había sido encontrada la propia Atenea. La tarea de su búsqueda estaba en manos de Sísifo y El Cid.

De los que quedaban, Aldebarán solía desaparecerse por períodos, y este era uno de ellos. Manigoldo era alumno del mismo patriarca, pero había sido enviado a Jamir por unos días. Albafica estaba en su templo, pero era como si no estuviera.

Mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras, Dégel tuvo la impresión de estar siendo observado, como si hubiera alguien acechando en las sombras de los templos vacíos, pero poco a poco esa sensación fue dejando paso a otro pensamiento que lo venía incomodando desde su partida. Estaba agazapado en el fondo de su mente, esperando la oportunidad para salir a la luz. Miró hacia arriba intentando percibir si todo estaba en orden con Kardia y apuró el paso, aunque intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no lo hacía por ninguna razón en especial.

Al llegar a Virgo, Dégel esperaba encontrarse con Asmita, que era el más joven de los santos junto con Kardia y él mismo, pero para su sorpresa, el templo estaba vacío. Esto sí era inusual. Asmita no era alguien que soliera salir. Siguió su camino, un poco disgustado consigo mismo por la ansiedad que iba en aumento a medida que se acercaba a Escorpio.

Cuando por fin llegó al octavo templo, se tomó unos segundos antes de entrar. Avanzó sosteniendo el libro contra su pecho y protegiéndose con una máscara de serenidad total, aunque estaba preparado para una aparición sorpresa de Kardia.

No ocurrió. Podía sentir el cosmos de Kardia en el templo, pero también el de alguien más. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ese alguien salió a su encuentro apareciendo en su camino sin grandes ceremonias. Era Asmita, que lo saludó con cortesía.

―Bienvenido, Dégel.

―¿Asmita...?

El virginiano se acercó y estiró el brazo hasta tocar las manos del acuariano. Recorrió el camino entre sus dedos con cuidado y finalmente tanteó la tapa del libro que cargaba. Lo hizo lentamente, apreciando el contraste de la cálida rugosidad del material y la piel fresca de Dégel, que contuvo la respiración.

―Ah, entonces conseguiste lo que buscabas ―dijo Asmita.

―Sí... ¿qué haces aquí...? ¿Dónde está Kardia?

―Ven ―respondió simplemente Asmita, indicándole con un gesto que lo siguiera.

El acuariano tenía un mal presentimiento mientras avanzaba por los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones laterales, y este se vio confirmado cuando Asmita entró a un cuarto donde Kardia parecía dormir. Al verlo, Dégel olvidó su compromiso asumido de actuar con calma y se apuró a ir a su lado. Kardia resultó estar despierto, e incluso se incorporó al ver que tenía visitantes.

―No me mires así ―dijo, dirigiéndose a Dégel, que no podía disimular una mueca de preocupación por más que lo intentara.

―¿Qué pasó, estás bien...?

―Ocurrió algo que hizo que se sintiera un poco mal... ―intervino Asmita―. Pero ahora está todo bajo control, no te preocupes.

Por más que las palabras fueran reconfortantes, su ambigüedad y la presencia de Asmita en el templo hacían dudar a Dégel de que todo estuviera tan bien como él decía. La actitud de los dos no le ayudaba a deducir demasiado. Asmita se veía sereno como de costumbre, y Kardia, que evitaba verlo a los ojos, entre enojado y avergonzado.

―¿Acaso intentaste de nuevo usar aquella técnica sobre tu corazón...? ―aventuró Dégel.

―¡No! ―exclamó Kardia―. ¡Estoy bien! ―agregó entre dientes, apretando sus puños.

―En todo caso, yo tengo que volver a mi templo ―dijo Asmita. Kardia lo miró de reojo y asintió. Dégel hizo un sutil ademán de despedida, y Asmita se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Cuando quedaron solos, Dégel dejó el libro sobre la cama. Se acercó para sentir los latidos del corazón de Kardia, y luego palpó su piel. Kardia no sabía si sentirse complacido o fastidiado por la insistencia de su compañero. Al final decidió que dejarse examinar le producía una sensación bastante agradable, así que no opuso resistencia, a pesar de todo.

―¿Pero entonces qué fue lo que pasó mientras yo no estaba? ―preguntó Dégel, que no encontraba nada especialmente fuera de lo común en Kardia, con la excepción de que sus latidos estaban ligeramente acelerados.

―Llevo vividos dieciséis años. En comparación a eso no nos conocemos hace tanto, ¿acaso crees que me voy a morir porque tú te vayas un par de días, Dégel?

Dégel no respondió de inmediato. La pregunta llegaba hasta un lugar doloroso de su interior donde residían sus miedos, algo que él intentaba mantener bajo llave.

―No es eso, es que si al menos puedo hacer algo al respecto...

―¿Al respecto de qué, de la muerte? Nadie puede hacer nada con respecto a eso, al final. Lo que sí podemos es hacer cosas al respecto de cómo vivimos hasta ese momento... De todas maneras no te preocupes, porque no voy a morir sin haber encontrado mi trofeo ―sentenció Kardia, apuntando su uña hacia Dégel, que escuchaba en silencio.

―¿Estás bien, entonces? ―murmuró Dégel, tomando la mano que Kardia tenía en alto y bajándola hasta apoyarla en la cama.

―¿De verdad te preocupa? ―retrucó Kardia.

―¿Por qué preguntas eso?

Kardia suspiró. Sabía que a Dégel le preocupaba, y también cuánto le costaba admitirlo, tanto como para llegar a mentirse a sí mismo en algunas ocasiones. Estaba obteniendo la reacción que estaba buscando, así que siguió adelante.

―Porque me interesa saber. Es que a veces te ves tan inmerso en... tus libros... tu telescopio y ese tipo de cosas... que me pregunto qué lugar ocupan las personas en ese mundo... con relación a todo eso.

―Qué planteamiento tan tonto ―declaró Dégel con severidad. Kardia abrió sus ojos enormes, casi indignado.

―¿Qué dices?

―Es que no deberías hacer esa pregunta.

―¿Por qué no? ―espetó Kardia. Dégel se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado. Por unos breves instantes, Kardia podría haber jurado haber visto la sombra de un leve rubor dando color a su rostro.

―Es muy general cuando hablas de "las personas" como si todas fueran lo mismo.

―Bueno, señor. Entonces, voy a poner un ejemplo más específico: yo ―dijo Kardia, acercándose peligrosamente a Dégel, que se mantuvo impasible―. ¿Qué? ¿No vas a contestar?

Un poco decepcionado por la falta de reacción, Kardia se veía perdido. Aprovechando ese momento, Dégel se inclinó hacia él hasta apoyar sus labios sobre los de él mientras susurraba unas palabras.

―Deberías saberlo.

Kardia se aferró al beso, que fue corto y tímido, lo más que pudo. Había aún cosas que no estaban del todo claras entre ellos, y a medida que el tiempo pasaba se volvían cada vez más confusas en lugar de resolverse. Hacía un tiempo que venían recorriendo un camino que se había vuelto tan intrincado que no parecía tener retorno.

―¿Vas a responder así a más de mis preguntas a partir de ahora? ―preguntó Kardia sonriendo con picardía.

La mirada de desconcierto Dégel le dio a entender a Kardia que había hecho la pregunta equivocada. Dégel no tenía idea de cómo responder. Recogió el libro que había dejado sobre la cama y se aprontó para marcharse.

―Tengo que irme... Volveré más tarde si me necesitas.

―Espera, antes de que te vayas tengo algo para ti ―dijo Kardia tomando del brazo a Dégel antes de que este se alejara demasiado.

―¿Para mí...?

Dégel siguió con curiosidad el camino que Kardia hizo desde de la cama hasta una repisa, donde descansaba una caja. Volvió con ella y se la entregó a Dégel, bajando un poco la cabeza.

―Digamos que es un regalo. Pero no lo abras ahora ―advirtió el escorpiano, sintiendo cómo el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

―¿Un regalo? ―Dégel contemplaba la caja con extrañeza―. Pero, ¿por qué...?

―No lo abras hasta llegar a tu templo, ¿sí?

―Está bien, lo prometo.

Al levantar un poco la vista, Kardia pudo ver que Dégel sonreía. Se despidieron con torpeza, dudando sobre la manera en que debían hacerlo. Una vez que Dégel se retiró, Kardia resopló y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

En Acuario, lo primero que hizo Dégel fue ir directo hacia la biblioteca y dejar el libro sobre la mesa. Más tarde comenzaría a estudiarlo con la meticulosidad que merecía. Pensó en pedir que le trajeran té, pero algo llamó su atención cuando levantó la mirada. Algo que no estaba bien. Algo que no estaba en su lugar.

Se quedó observando el punto donde debería estar el telescopio, y notó que estaba caído. Se acercó a él, alarmado, y descubrió que estaba roto. Los pedazos de los cristales de los lentes yacían sobre la mesa. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello?

Estaba a punto de ir a hablar con los sirvientes para pedir una explicación cuando recordó la caja que había recibido de Kardia. Aunque no parecía ser el mejor momento, sentía la urgencia de abrirla. Levantó la tapa y al ver lo que había allí, la conversación que había tenido con Kardia cobró un nuevo significado.

En la caja estaban cuidadosamente colocados una serie de cristales. Después de unos momentos de desorientación, Dégel se dio cuenta de que eran nada más ni nada menos que repuestos de los lentes rotos de su telescopio.

Las palabras de Kardia resonaron en su cabeza, y Dégel entendió por qué había dicho aquello: "_No lo abras hasta llegar a tu templo, ¿sí?"._ ¿Sería ese el problema que ahora estaba bajo control al que Asmita se había referido? ¿Acaso él también habría sido cómplice? ¿Y era esa la razón por la que Kardia había sacado el tema de la importancia de las cosas en relación a la importancia de las personas?

Se acercó a la ventana desde donde se podían ver los templos que estaban debajo, arrastrando consigo un aire gélido, pero al ver las luces de Escorpio descubrió que en realidad no estaba seguro de si se sentía enojado o no. Miró la caja. No había ninguna nota en su interior, pero el contenido en sí mismo era una manera de pedir disculpas. Recordó la actitud avergonzada de Kardia al entregarle el "regalo", y una sonrisa afectuosa brotó en sus labios.

oOo

En Virgo, los cabellos de Asmita fueron despeinados por una ráfaga helada proveniente del templo de Acuario. Luego de que hubo pasado, Defteros se asomó desde su escondite. Aún cuando estaba acostumbrado a condiciones de vida duras, aquel viento había hecho que se estremeciera de frío.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―preguntó Defteros, animándose a salir de donde estaba para acercarse a Asmita y retirar con cuidado los mechones rubios que caían sobre el rostro del guardián de la sexta casa. Asmita sonreía.

―Parece que Dégel descubrió lo del telescopio.

**Fin~**

* * *

**Notas: **¡Feliz Día de Reyes! ^^ Fic dedicado a Akira xD Participé de un intercambio de fics del estilo Amigo Invisible y me tocó su pedido, que era hacer un fic de Dégel x Kardia con un toque de Géminis y Virgo. Diría que el fic se termina en la parte final de Dégel, lo que viene después es un mini epílogo. Por si no queda claro, Asmita sí era cómplice xD Ayudó a Kardia a encontrar la manera de minimizar el enojo que Dégel pudiera sentir al ver que Kardia había roto el telescopio.

Una vez mencioné que usualmente muchas veces mis ideas para fics nacen de un pequeño elemento que fue mencionado en un fic anterior, y así se crea una cadena entre ellos. Había habido una mención a un telescopio roto en otro fic mío (El árbol de los secretos), y en este caso eso se convirtió en el tema central.

Algo que me facilita un poco imaginar el ambiente del santuario ahora y que me ayudó para este es que Shiori reveló las edades de los dorados en la época de la guerra de Lost Canvas. Aunque esperaba que Asmita fuera más grande, me agrada la edad que tiene porque va bien con mis historias xD Las edades oficiales son:

15 Regulus  
18 Dohko, Shion  
21 Asmita  
22 Kardia, Degel  
23 Albafica  
25 Manigoldo  
26 El Cid  
27 Defteros, Aspros (tenía 25 cuando murió)  
28 Aldebarán  
29 Sísifo

Este fic ocurre varios años antes. **  
**


End file.
